


Bulgaria

by Buruzaitama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, aph bulgaria, semi realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buruzaitama/pseuds/Buruzaitama





	Bulgaria

Another kinda realistic Bulgaria ♥  
  
* Don’t repost *  
  
Buru © Himaruya  
  
Ps. I call him Borislav / Boris, but for some reason I like all the fannames used for him x’D

 

_Check my other social media:_

_**[★ Tumblr](https://buruzaitama.tumblr.com/tagged/MyArt) **  _   
 _ **[★ deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/buruzaitama) **  _   
 _ **[★ Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Buruzaitama) **  _   
 _ **[★ Twitter  
](https://twitter.com/buruzaitama)[★ Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=29801855)**_

 


End file.
